


Drunk But Still Want It

by justtoogaytofunction



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Chris, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, M/M, dubcon, top!darren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1330219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justtoogaytofunction/pseuds/justtoogaytofunction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris is very drunk and texts for an escort. The only problem is, he accidentally sends it to Darren’s phone instead. Concerned, Darren turns up anyway, intending to put Chris to bed with some water. Things turn out slightly differently though…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk But Still Want It

To be fair, Chris is past the ‘drunk’ stage when he gets home. One of his friends gets out with him, helping him out of the taxi and unlocking his front door for him, telling him to get some water and sleep.   
‘I’m fine!’ Chris shouts, waving to the taxi as it disappears. When it’s out of sight he stands there, all alone in his doorway, a firm grip on the radiator next to him. The damn floor keeps moving. Somewhere through his hazy headache his brain manages to tell him he needs to pee. It takes Chris 5 whole minutes to stumble though his house to the bathroom, tripping back to the front door when he realises he’s forgotten to close it. But eventually he gets to the bathroom, taking a cheerful look in the mirror as he pees.  
When he’s done, the dull throb in his head as gradually becoming more apparent. Chris frowns, rubbing a hand against his forehead. Fuck it, he needs more to drink. That was what you were meant to do with headaches, right?  
Three shots later, and Chris is in his bedroom, staring blankly at the bed.  
Bed...Chris hadn’t had sex for a while...get someone over? Chris won’t deny he’s had an escort before- A joke sent for his 21s birthday from Lea. But Chris had been horny and the guy was more than willing to fuck him, he’d been paid well in advance and Chris was hot.  
Somehow, Chris decides an escort right now is exactly what he needs. he’s horny and drunk, and don’t even ask why he has the number of a company on his phone. So lying on the bed, he manages to fumble out his address, followed by the words ‘really neeeeeed sex. Will pay whatever <3 <3 <3’  
Smiling to himself and patting his crotch affectionately, Chris rests his buzzing head on the pillows, closing his eyes and promptly forgetting what he’s just done.

Half an hour later, he’s awoken by the very rude sound of the doorbell.  
‘What?’ Chris moans, as drunk as ever. The bell keeps ringing though, and once he’s fallen out of bed and landed on his backside, he staggers up, slowly making his way to the door.  
Opening it, Chris is met with a surprise. A very tired, weary looking Darren is stood in front of him. complete with bed hair and early morning stubble. Chris doesn’t notice it, but concern is spread all over Darren’s face.  
‘Whyareyouhere?’ Chris blurts out, sticking his finger accusatively in Darren’s chest. Darren raises an eyebrow, half amused, half extremely annoyed.  
‘I thought you could do with some assistance,’ he says, inviting himself in and slipping off his shoes. ‘Are you okay?’  
Chris stares at Darren. Who was this silly boy coming into his house?   
‘Noooo,’ he complains, putting his head in his hands. ‘It’s night time Darren! Go home!’  
Darren looks somewhat hurt.  
‘Chris, I think you should be in bed.’  
Chris, alcohol turning him into a 6 year old, blows a raspberry at Darren, making him laugh.   
‘Don’t laugh at mee!’  
‘Sorry- sorry,’ Darren says, slipping his arms under Chris’ armpits to hoist him up. The poor boy is swaying on the spot, looking like he may fall at any moment. ‘You sure you’re alright, Chris?’  
‘Yes!’ Chris slurs, spontaneously grabbing Darren’s hand and taking him to the bedroom. Darren is a little startled, but decides it’s better to go with it. He had suspected Chris wasn’t sober when he had sent that text, but he had never expected this.

In the bedroom, Chris remembers he’s horny again. And here he is, with Darren in his room. he’s not quite sure why Darren’s here in the first place, but still he’s cute right? And Chris would be lying if he said he hadn’t wondered about fucking Darren like this more than once. Sure, they practiced their making out scenes longer than necessary, and there’s always been some unresolved sexual frustration between them, but they’d never quite got the opportunity to work it out. Yet here they were.

Chris trips over his own foot whilst trying to walk to the bed, and, still holding Darren’s hand, pulls Darren down with him.  
‘Whoaa,’ Darren says, picking himself than Chris off the floor. ‘Take it easy, okay?’  
Chris makes an incomprehensible noise, sort of a cross between a grunt and a moan.  
‘Darrennn?’ he drawls, bouncing down onto the bed.  
‘Yeah?’ Darren asks, apprehensive of the question.   
‘Kiss me?’  
Chris looks at Darren, eyes wide and hopeful. He looks so young and youthful like this, just a kid who doesn’t know his limits. And before Darren really understands why he’s doing this, he leans in, kissing Chris and feeling a jolt of heat move in his stomach.  
It’s Chris who pulls away first, smacking his lips and then looking at him.  
‘You taste nice,’ is all he says, bursting into giggles, uncontrollably rolling around on the bed.  
A little disheartened, Darren works at trying to get Chris to take his hoodie and jeans off before sleeping. Darren had passed out in skinny jeans before, and that is not something he wants Chris to ever have to experience.

Chris stops laughing as he feels Darren’s fingers brush against’ his stomach, looking down to see Darren undressing him. Chris can’t believe this is happening. Darren’s going to fuck him. He really is. And Chris has never been more ready.  
Catching Darren by surprise again, Chris leans up to kiss him, this time more passionately and deeper than before, Darren doing little to resist. he’s not sure if he’s taking advantage. Admittedly, Chris is cute and Darre may have fantasized about this several times of week, but he doubts Chris would want him sober. But drunk thoughts are hidden sober thoughts, right? Either way, Chris is now pulling him down on top of him, and Chris is bigger, stronger, and Darren’s happy to comply.

‘Fuck me,’ Chris whispers, wriggling out of his jeans and pulling his t shirt off. ‘Fuck me, D’  
D. It’s not a nickname Chris has ever used before but the sound of it makes Darren’s heart beat faster, sweat glistening on his forehead.  
‘Chris...Chris, stop,’ Darren begins, pulling away. ‘Look, you’re drunk, okay? You’re drunk, and you're a lovely drunk, but I don’t think you really want this.’  
Chris looks mildly offended.  
‘Don’t be so silly, D! I want the D!’ Chris couldn’t be prouder with what he’s just said and snorts before cackling. Even Darren breaks a smile.  
‘No Chris, you’re very, very, adorably drunk. Just go to sleep okay?’  
Chris shakes his head adamantly, rubbing his hand on Darren’s thigh, feeling Darren tense up underneath his touch. ‘But I think about this everytime, D. Just waaayyy to scared to tell you.’  
The words make Darren blush. And, underneath Chris’ touch, where his hand has cheekily moved up to Darren’s crotch, Darren’s dick is definitely very interested.  
‘R-really?’  
There’s a silence as Chris doesn’t reply, just focussing on rubbing Darren through his clothes, all interest in the dick he can feel growing hard beneath him.  
‘See,’ Chri says triumphantly at the now visible outline of Darren’s hard cock. ‘You like it!’  
By now Darren doesn’t even bother to deny it. Really, what’s the point? Instead, he lets Chris peel off his t,shirt, then his pants. He feels as dizzy as Chris does, his pulse racing and heat coiling at the pit of his stomach. He doesn’t even know how this is going to work- he’s only ever topped before, and what if Chris wants to top? What if he’s actually useless when it comes to sex with a guy. Sure, he’d tried it twice before in college and there’s that one night stand he can’t really remember, but no one had actually told him if he was any good or not. What if he was crap?  
‘Are you scared?’ Chris asks, peering at Darren’s face. Chris had expected Darren to be more lively than this. He was always pretty keen when they were ‘practicing’ in their trailer, why wasn’t he as lively now?  
‘Ermm,’ Darren begins, looking nervously at Chris. ‘I’ve only ever done this once. And I was- I was the top. Is that right? I mean, I wasn’t- I wasn’t the one penetrated, you know.’  
Darren flinches at his words. Penetrated, for god's sake?What is wrong with hims?  
Chris studies him for a second, before deciding that the guy needed some guidance.  
‘I’ll bottom,’ Chris says decisively, reaching at his bedside table to get a condom and some lube.  
He misses, drastically, knocking off his lamp instead. Darren says that he can do it, and starts looking through Chris’ top drawer.  
At first he finds normal underwear, then something hard hidden underneath. Moving the underwear aside, he’s still intending to find some lube when he sees it.  
An average sized, plain black vibrator, shaped like a very long bullet. Darren Criss had just found his co-star’s vibrator. Accidently. Whilst the boy was very drunk and in bed. Fuck.  
Checking Chris hadn’t seen any of it- and he hadn’t, he was now palming himself through his boxers- Darren moves onto the second drawer, smiling in relief when he found the bright green wrapper of a condom and a bottle of lube.  
‘Got them,’ he says triumphantly, turning round to look at Chris.

Darren last saw Chris in his boxers. Now, Chris is very, very naked, absentmindedly jerking himself off whilst smiling very sweetly at Darren. Darren’s sort of in a state of shock. He knew they were going to get naked, but he hadn’t actually thought of what that would entail. That he would be seeing all of Chris, another man’s dick and balls,right in front of him.   
He looks down at where Chris’ hand is pumping his cock, feeling like he was being naughty or something. Chris is- well, he’s longer than Darren expected, impressively long, and he's not bad width wise either. And Darren’s cock gives a welcome little twitch as he takes it all in, Darren now ravenous at the thought of sex with Chris.

Chris seems to come to his senses, grabbing the condom from darren and putting it next to them.  
‘Now,’ Chris begins, still stumbling over his words and drawing out the vowels, playing with them in his mouth. ‘Are you suuurrreee you want this Darren? Because I’d like it very much if you do.’ Finishing, he smiles brightly at Darren, showing his teeth.  
‘Yeah, yeah, I want this, man,’ Darren assures him, surprised at how low his voice has got. Chris says that's good, and promptly lies back before sliding a finger into his own hole, the dark puckered skin stretching open easily.  
Darren can hardly watch from over excitement. His dick is throbbing in his underwear and he figures now is as good as time as any to get it out, shyly pulling down his boxers before tossing them on the floor,self consciously stroking his dick.   
Chris opens his mouth in amazement, delighted with what he is seeing. Darren’s dark and thick, framed by neatly trimmed pubes which met the dark hair which led down from darren’s belly. Darren’s long but not as long as Chris, but still, he’s impressive.

‘Okay,’ Chris moans, pulling out the three fingers he was scissoring inside of him. ‘I’m good.’  
He really is, he won’t ever admit this to Darren but just 6 hours ago he was masutrbating with his vibrator, picturing Darren sprawled out underneath him. This wasn't exactly that, but in many ways it was better.  
Darren nods his head and starts opening the condom before Chris snatches it off him and opens it himself. Steadying Darren’s ock by holding it at the base, Chris then rolls the condom down onto it, arousal making him hazy as he touches Darren’s dick for the first time. It fits so well in his hand.  
Darren can’t help but give a desperate little cry of Chris’ name as Chris pulls their bodies closer, bringing his legs up into air.  
‘Use lube,’ he reminds Darren, handing the bottle to him. Darren’s hands are shaking slightly as he smears it on his cock, the boy still not believing what was happening. Finally, he’s done, slicked up and lining up against Chris’ hole.  
‘Just go slow at first,; Chris says, breath now heavy and hoarse. He wraps his hands round Darren’s back, guiding him in, the tightness overwhelming him at first but then melting into intense, irresistible heat, burning up his insides.  
‘Ohmygod,’ Darren cries as he sinks lower into Chris, pulled in by the hands on his back. ‘Fuck.’  
Darren’s face is pinched up in concentration as his stomach starts moving slightly, irregular little jumps fueling the fire within. This feels so good, Chris squeezing around him, their bodies connected as one. It feels right.

Chris asks Darren to pause for a few moments, Chris trying to relax into it before moving on. Soon he does, encouraging Darren to start up a pace, whispering sweet things about finding prostates and making him come. Darren hangs onto every word.

The pace they eventually get to is fast, desperate, darren’s butt bobbing up in the air as he gives desperate, long overdue thrusts into Chris, sobbing out his name. He finds Chris’ prostate easily enough, and with some guidance from Chris, he manages to hit it over and over again, Chris giving long, stretched out moans each time he does.

Sweat forms in droplets over Darren’s muscled back, heat and tension surging through his body, every sense telling him to go faster, to never stop, that he needs to do this forever. Chris is in elation too, arching his hips up against’ Darren’s, his eager hand trapped between their moving bodies as he jerks himself off, rubbing the pad of his thumb over his leaking slit, occasionally bring his hand back up to Darren’s lips; suggesting Darren suck the cum off. Darren does, the saltiness mixed in with the pure taste of Chrs dissolving in his mouth, then passed onto Chris as Darren kisses him, tongue anxious to dance with Chris’’ forever.

Eventually though, it’s too much, not even the anxious squeezes Chris keeps on giving to the base of his cock can stop him from coming. Alcohol never lets him last long. It’s Darren who arrives first though, an urgent warning in the form of ‘OhfuckinggodI’m gonna-’ before he comes, bright lights in his vision blinding him as his head squeezes against his brain, cock pulsing inside of Chris as it spurts out white streaks of cum, caught by the rubber of the condom.  
Chris can feel Daren come inside of him, can feel the throbs of Darren’s cock, and Chris comes too, gripping onto Darren’s hair as he does so, half screaming half choking as he cries out Darren’s name. He’s still drunk which makes his orgasm seem even better, his vision completely going at more than one point.

When they’re both done, now feeling dirty, sweaty, but still high with pleasure, Darren pulls out, proudly rolling the condom off before tieing it, wrapping it in a tissue, then chucking it in the bin. He goes into Chris’ ensuite to wash off the streaks of cum Chris has painted on his stomach, before coming back to crawl into bed with chris. Chris has passed out, mouth wide open and gentle snores coming out, still naked and red. Darren wipes the cum off him with a tissue before falling asleep too, smiling as Chris’ arm drapes itself over his chest.

-

The next morning darren wakes up to Chris wandering into the bedroom, now in a navy dressing gown and clutching a large glass of water and a packet of paracetamol. chris acknowledges Darren with a grimace, evidently not confident he could open his mouth without vomiting. Climbing into bed with Darren, Chris finally speaks.  
‘I’m so sorry,’ he mumbles, immediately sitting up and pulling the bin over to the bed, looking like he might puke any second.  
‘What?’ Darren asks, holding Chris’ glass for him as Chris swallows another pill. ‘Don’t apologise man.’  
‘You mean you don’t regret it?’  
‘No.’  
The answers short and simple because honestly, Darren doesn’t. That night had been the best sex he’d ever had.  
‘Oh,’ Chris says, looking confused. ‘Okay.’  
‘It was just a thing, right?’ Darren asks, unable to hide the hope i nihs face.  
Chris looks at him, still half drunk from eight hours ago.  
‘Can we figure that out later? My head hurts and I feel like shit?’  
Darren tells him of course, smiling at the hope he still has.  
‘Can I just ask you something, though?’ Chris says, taking a sip of water.  
‘Sure.’  
‘Why did you come over in the first place?’  
Darren can’t help but start laughing, only stopping when Chris gives him a playful slap, reminding Darren of his headache.  
‘Oh god,’ Darren laughs. ‘I think you should check what texts you sent last night.’  
Chris groans. He’s wants to take a long, deep sleep then never look at his phone again.


End file.
